よろしく
by Sha-dokiniichan
Summary: Title translates as Yoroshiku. From Rei, episode 3, Rika's pov. Sort of RikaxSatoka, but you really can't tell. Good read all the same.


Okay, I know I have updated my other stories in like, forever, I do have a lot of work to do and right now I kinda bit off more than I can do with work and projects and junk. Anyway I thought you guys might enjoy this little oneshot. I just watched the third episode of the Rei OVA's, and I was so pleased with this episode. You guys that saw it know the scene half way in the episode between Rika and Satoko, well I just got inspired to write what I think Rika may or may not have been feeling why it happened. Also, this is a spoiler to those who haven't watched Rei, or Kai, for that matter. It's told from Rika's point of view, and there's a slight hint of RikaxSatoko if you squint your eyes a bit.

And on that note, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rika, Satoko, or anything relating to Higurashi no Naku koro ni. Just a very obsessed fan.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rika's POV

"What are you reading all by yourself for?" You questioned, I knew it was only so you could bring a rise out of me. Not this time, I focused on the object in question, trying to tune you out. No, I won't allow you to break me. So I ignored you as I continued reading. But you just kept pressing, snatching away the old book from my fingers.

"What the heck is this?" You say loudly, taking a quick glance through the page."This doesn't make any sense at all."

You just don't get it do you. I jumped from my chair in an attempt to retrieve the document I had taken from the shrine back. Only you smirked and tossed to one of the other classmates. She in turned passed it to another girl. I glared at them, seeing your smug expression as I went by you to the two girls. The girl passed it over to the third girl halfway across the room. This was ridiculous; if it wasn't for everything I've been through I'd be shocked at this behavior. What were we, like nine?

"Come and get it!" The black haired girl said happily as she raised the book over her head in merriment. I let out a frustrated sigh as I went to jump for the book, but alas, she passed it back over to you. I looked over my shoulder as I saw you clutch the object and start teasing me again.

"Over here, Rika-chama, here, here!"

I felt my face scrunch up as the angry boiled inside me. I clenched my fist as I glared at, in another world, my best friend. You aren't her though, and you just crossed the line.

"What's wrong, Rika-chama?" You stopped laughing, shock now painted over your face. I threw the chair all the way at you. You let out that loud cry of hurt as you fell over, immediately letting go of my book. The desk I was once sitting at had fallen to the side as well when you had hit against it. Now you just lay there, but I don't care.

I was dragging another chair as I walked angrily back over to you. The other girls watched me in terror; I don't have to see their faces. I just knew, but I don't care.

You were shaking a little, and as I stood over you I don't care that you are in pain. I lifted the chair and wacked you, again and again. You arms are over your head, and you are yelling from the pain, but I don't care. The other girls behind me were speechless in fright, but I don't care.

I was angry.

Finally I am panting as I drop the chair, standing up as I stare at you coldly, huddled up on the floor. I call to you.

"Satoko, shut your mouth for a second." Why couldn't you just stop crying?

"Since you had the same face as my best friend I endured it for awhile." Yes, because you two were the same, I didn't want to be angry at you. You just keep pushing it.

"But I'm just about fed up with that arrogant voice of yours." You're too scared to move, but I don't care. I could've hurt you, I did hurt you, but I don't care. I won't tolerate this any longer.

"The next time you decide to bully me, I won't listen to any of your excuses." By now I could see Satoshi, Reina, and Mion looking in at the scene, but I don't care. Let them look at you, at what I did to you. I was making a point.

"So with that in mind…"

No more games, no more silly arguments of if I was looking at you, or I got in your way. It's done. And even though you're on the ground and in pain and I should care because you're still her deep down. You're still the Satoko I grew up with and took care of, the one I protected and watched out for, my best friend. But right now, I don't care.

"Yoroshiku."

---------------------------------------------------------

So, whaddya think? I did it quickly, and hopefully there aren't too many spelling errors. I rather liked it, but why not tell me yourself, in a review, that may just convince me all the more. *hint*


End file.
